


Love is Love is Love

by fearfulqueerful



Category: (they were originally sonas so), Homestuck
Genre: F/F, doing these just to like get into posting my own stuff i guess?, im a roleplayer but i wanna write fics too so, starting out w my own charas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfulqueerful/pseuds/fearfulqueerful
Summary: i'm extremely gay and so are all my ocs lmfao. rper getting into posting fics, so bear w me please <3





	Love is Love is Love

If one were to ask, Aelius would have one hell of a hard time deciding what part of the scene before her is the most beautiful. Is it the setting sun, painting a cloudless sky in a sea of amber and amethyst and ruby? How about the glassy lake, still and perfect reflecting that pretty amalgam of color? Or maybe the countless dandelions and daisies and white lilies scattered over the hill she’s sitting on?

No, one might be surprised to hear, those don’t even compare to the most beautiful thing about this evening she’s found herself in. It’s the woman standing at that lake’s edge, a gentle breeze making her sundress dance around her knees, a manicured hand holding her big floppy hat on as she stares out over the water with such a brilliant smile. Eyes as dark and beautiful as a country night sky flick back to Aelius, and that grin grows as Aelius’ milk-white cheeks redden like a springtime poppy. She would say Polara’s never looked prettier, but that woman looks breathtaking no matter  _ what  _ she’s doing.

“Come on then!” Polara laughs, and she peels off her sundress, Aelius’ breath catching in her damn throat until she sees the scarlet bikini that had been hiding under it. “Damn it, Polly, you’re gonna give me a fuckin’ heart-attack,” she grumbles, getting to her feet and going to stand by her wife. “You know damn well I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“Oh I know,” Polara  _ beams _ , and it rivals the very sun in the sky. So much so that it distracts the useless lesbian that is Aelius Muugen from noticing Polara’s bronze hand reaching out, from realizing the goal of fingers encircling her wrist, and it’s only too late that she realizes her wife’s true intentions, when what she’d thought was her being pulled in for a kiss turns into Polara promptly tugging her, dirty blue-jeans and all, into the water.

Aelius falls face-first, and Polara laughs like there’s no tomorrow. “You’re lucky I love ya, you cute lil’ shit!” Aelius barks as she gets to her feet, and Polara’s grinning still, gently curling her polished hand around one of Aelius’ bib straps and pulling her down for a kiss so warm and heady it leaves stars in Aelius’ eyes, not to mention the lipstick smeared across her mouth. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with a lil’ dip,” Polara teases in a very thick, very poor southern accent, and Aelius flushes again, grinning. “Aw doll, that the best you can do?” That makes Polara laugh again, and she shoves Aelius’ shoulder gently. “Shut up, you hick. Whatcha make for dinner?”

“On our anniversary? You  _ wound _ me, my lovely little lily.” Coal-black eyes widen and sparkle with delight as Aelius beams, continuing “My special bacon-wrapped chicken breasts, roast potatoes, and broccoli with that fancy cheese you love, doll.” Polara pulls her down again for another, even deeper kiss, and then is skipping her way up to their modest little farmhouse, sundress slung over her shoulder and long hair bouncing all the way.

And it makes Aelius smile, heart warmed by the familiar realization that yeah, this is her life. She heads up the hill to their house, delighted to dish her princess up the meal they’ve shared on this day for the past twenty years.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just gonna be a bunch of slice-of-life style chapters with my usless gay charas rip, so enjoy!
> 
> fearfulqueerful.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
